Kurosaki Hakobi
Hakobi Kurosaki is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon for the canon season Fresh Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Olive (キュアオリーブ Kyua Orību), Pretty Cure of Fortune. Appearance Hakobi has shoulder-length black hair worn in a braided ponytail and hunter green eyes. Her civillian garb consists of a light green sundress under a brown jacket with black trim, white thigh-high socks and black sandals. She always wears a silver diamond-shaped pendant that, according to her grandmother, was owned by her mother before she died during childbirth. As Cure Olive, Hakobi's hair grows to waist-length, tints light green and is tied in three braids, a thicker one in the back and two slimmer ones one on each side of her head, all three held up by black heart-shaped scrunchies. Unlike the other Cures, Cure Olive's dress has more of a "kimono" feel to it, while still being frilly. Like the others, she wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover emblem on the left side of her shirt, while on her left hip hangs her Linkrun pouch. Personality Hakobi is a calm and polite yet analytical and sarcastic young woman who goes to Heiwajima Private Girls School, located outside the boundaries of Clover Town, and lives and works at her family's Shinto shrine, the Ryusame Shrine (流雨神社 Ryūsame Jinja). Because of this, she is able to drive away evil spirits even when not transformed, and carries ofuda scrolls with her at all times. She is also quite distant, initially refusing to join the other Cures, but changing her mind after secretly witnessing Cure Peach and Eas' final battle. Despite her attitude, Hakobi develops a close bond with the other Cures, in particular Inori, and will stop at nothing to protect those she loves. History Relationships Cure Olive "The pitch black lining is the proof of fortune! Freshly-cultivated, Cure Olive!" 真っ黒のライニングは運びの証！作たてフレッシュ、キュアオリーブ！ "Makkuro no rainingu wa hakobi no akashi! Tsukutate furesshu, Kyua Orību!" Cure Olive (キュアオリーブ Kyua Orību) is Hakobi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her theme colors are black, white and green, and her suit is the cross. Much like Cure Passion, she doesn't need to get to know Chiffon better in order to summon her Pickrun, Kurun, and her weapon, the Olive Crossbow, which she uses to perform the finisher Fortune Resonance, which is equal in power to Peach, Berry and Pine's Fresh upgrades. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Olive transfers her power to the Fortune Border. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake furesshu, Kyua Enjeru!" Cure Angel (キュアエンジエル, Kyua Enjeru) is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. In this form, Cure Angel's clothes resemble the normal Cure Olive's, but frillier, with paler colors and a pair of wings which can act as a shield. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attack Loving True Heart Fresh. Etymology Kurosaki (黒崎): Translates to black promontory, a reference to her main theme color, black. Hakobi (運実): 運 translates to luck or fortune, alluding to her element, while 実 translates to fruit or seed. As such, when put together, the name translates to fortunate fruit. Cure Olive: Refers to olive fruits, following the pattern of naming Cures after fruits in Fresh Pretty Cure!. Unripe olives are green, whereas fully ripe olives are black, hence her theme colors. Trivia *Hakobi is a rewrite of the author's first genuine Pretty Cure OC, Ginsaru Heiwa/Cure Sapote, who was essentially a Fresh Cure version of the character Antauri from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. Although she is mostly different from this previous incarnation, some of her character elements, such as her being a Shinto priestess and initially refusing to join the core team, were retained. *Hakobi is the only Fresh Cure to not be part of the Clover dance group. She's also the only to not have a catchphrase. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Fresh Pretty Cure Original Characters